literaturafandomcom-20200214-history
La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow
right|thumb|250px|ichaboñd Crane huye del jinete sin cabeza. Cuadro de John Quidor ([[1858).]] La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow (tÍtulo óoriginal: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow; conocido también en español como La leyenda del jinete sin cabeza o La leyenda del Valle Encantado) es un cuento del escritor estadounidense Washington Irving. Fue editado por primera vez en 1820 en la antología The Sketch Book of Geoffrey Crayon. El cuento está basado en una historia del folclore alemán pero en la versión de Irving tiene lugar en el estado de Nueva York a finales del siglo XVIII. La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow es notable porque es una de las muy pocas obras de los primeros años de la literatura norteamericana que todavía se lee con frecuencia nada más para el placer. El protagonista del cuento es un profesor llamado Ichabod Crane. Llega a una pequeña ciudad cerca del valle Sleepy Hollow''Sleepy Hollow'' es traducible como "el valle dormido" o "el valle de los que tienen sueño". e intenta casarse con una mujer rica. Decide que Katrina Van Tassel, la joven hija de un granjero muy exitoso, es la mujer ideal para él. Sin embargo, Ichabod Crane no es el único hombre quien se interesa a Katrina. Brom Bones, un joven fuerte y estimado por casí todos los habitantes de la ciudad, también está enamorado con ella. Según se dice, hay muchos fantasmas en la pequeña ciudad donde vive Ichabod Crane y en sus alrededores. El más conocido es el espantoso jinete sin cabeza. Existen varias adaptaciones del cuento a otros medios, incluso en el cine y en la televisión. Argumento left|thumb|200px|Ichabod Crane, ilustración del artista estadounidense Edwin Austin Abbey ([[1852-1911.)]] Ichabod Crane es un hombre alto, flaco y supersticioso de Connecticut. Llega a una comunidad rural cerca del valle Sleepy Hollow en el estado de Nueva York donde la mayoría de los habitantes son de origén neerlandés. Espera casarse con una mujer rica allí. Quiere casarse con Katrina Van Tassel, la hija única del grnajero prospero Baltus Van Tassel. Desafortunadamente para Ichabod, un joven fuerte y guapo llamado Abraham Van Brundt, máas conocido como brom BonesSegún el cuento, "Brom" es abreviatura holandesa de "Abraham". La palabra bones significa "huesos" en inglés. El nombre es traducible como "Brom el huesoso". también se enamora de ella. Una tarde de otoño, Ichabod Crane asiste a una fiesta en la casa de los Van Tassel. De noche, antés de que se acaba la fiesta, los demás invitados, incluso Brom Bones, cuentan historias de fantasmas. La mayoría de las historias se tratan del jinete sin cabeza. Se dice que es el fantasma de un soldado alemán del lado de los británicos quien murió durante la guerra de independencia de los Estados Unidos cuando le decapitó una bala de cañon. Brom Bones dice que vió al jinete sin cabeza una vez y le propusó el idea de competir con él en una carrera de caballos. Brom dice que el fantasma desapareció al llegar a un puente al lado de una iglesia. left|thumb|250px|Ichabod Crane huye del jinete sin cabeza en un sello postal estadounidense de [[1974.]] Al volver a casa en caballo, Ichabod Crane ve lo que cree ser el jinete sin cabeza. Ichabod imagina que puede huir si es capaz de ir más rapido que el fantasma y ser el primer en llegar al puente al lado de la iglesia. Pero antés de que Ichabod se acerca al puente, el fantasma le arroja un objeto grande y redondo. Ichabod cree que el objeto es la cabeza del jinete. El objeto le golpea en la cabeza y Ichabod pierde el conocimiento. Al día siguiente, se encuentra al caballo de Ichabod sin silla pero no hay rasgo del profesor. Más tarde, la silla, el sombrero de Ichabod y los restos de una calabaza destruida se encuentran. Nadie vuelve a ver nunca más a Ichabod Crane en la comunidad. Katrina Van Tassel se casa con Brom Bones. Hay rumores de que Ichabod Crane todavía está vivo, que se trasladó a la ciudad de Nueva York, empezó a estudiar derecho y logró ser abogado y juez. Sin embargo la mayoría de las personas que viven cerca del valle Sleepy Hollow están seguras de que Ichabod fue llevado al otro mundo or el jinete sin cabeza y de que el fantasma del profesor vuelve con frecuencia a su vieja escuela abandonada. Poco antés del final de la historia, se explica que, Brom Bones.... parecía también estar demasiado al corriente de la historia de Ichabod y rompía en una alegre carcajada cada vez que se hacía mención de la calabaza; la cual llevó a algunos a sospechar que saba más de lo que le agradaba decir.Traducción de Carmen Torres Calderón Pinillos (1920).Cita original: Brom Bones... was observed to look exceedingly knowing whenever the story of Ichabod Crane was related and always burst into a hearty laugh at the mention of the pumpkin; which led some to suspect that he knew more than he chose to tell. Implica que el jinete sin cabeza visto por Ichabod Crane fue nada más Brom Bones disfrazado. Adaptaciones [[Archivo:The Headless Horseman 1922.jpg|right|thumb|200px|Cartel para la película myda estadounidense de 1922 El sin cabeza.]] Existen varias adaptaciones de La eyenda de Sleepy Hollow en forma de audiolbros, obras de teatro, obras de radio teatro, emisiones de televisión, libros de historietas y películas. La película más antigua basada en el cuento que existe todavía es El sin cabeza (título original: The Headless Horseman) una película muda estadounidense de 1922 con Will Rogers en el papel de Ichabod Crane. Dos otras películas mudas basadas en el cuento eran producidas pero han sido perdidos. Actualmente las adaptaciones cinematográficas más conocidas de La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow son de 1949 y de 1999. La historia de La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow forma la segunda mitad de The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (conocido en España como La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow y el Señor Sapo y conodido en Latinoamérica como Dos personajes fabulosos), un largometraje animado de 1949 producido por Walt Disney.La primera mitad del dibujo animado está basada en El viento en los sauces (título original: The Wind in the Willows), una novela de fantasía para niños escrita por el autor británico Kenneth Grahame, editada por primera vez en 1909 y sin relación ninguna con 'La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow''. La versión original del dibujo animado incluye canciones de Bing Crosby. Crosby narra también la historia de La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow. En una larga secuencia de la película, Ichabod Crane intenta evadir un jinete sin cabeza visualmente muy impresionante. Al parecer, dentro del mundo del dibujo animado de Disney, el jinete sin cabeza es un fantasma de verdad. right|thumb|200px|La edición de junio de [[1943 del libro de historietaa estadounidense Classic Comics incluye una adaptación de La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow.]] Sleepy Hollow (conocida en Latinoamérica como La leyenda del jinete sin cabeza) es una película estadounidense de 1999 ligeramente basada en el cuento, realizada por Tim Burton con Johnny Depp en el papel de Ichabod Crane, Christina Ricci en el papel de Katrina Van Tassel y Christopher Walken en el papel del jinete sin cabeza. El argumento de la pelÍcua tiene muy poco en común con el cuento de Washington Irving. En la película, Ichabod Crane es un policia de la ciudad de Nueva York mandado a la pequeña ciudad de Sleepy Hollow para investigar unos asesinatos horribles. Los habitantes de Sleepy Hollow dicen que el jinete sin cabeza es el culpable de las matanzas. En la película, el jinete sin cabeza es un fantasma de verdad cuyas acciones están dirigidas por la madrastra de Katrina Van Tassel, una bruja en busca de venganza. Sin embrago también hay una escena en la película en que Ichabod Crane pierde el conocimiento como consecuencia de un golpe en la cabeza cuando Brom Bones, disfrazado como el jinete sin cabeza, le arroja una calabaza. La serie de televisión Sleepy Hollow (conocida como La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow en Latinoamérica) también está ligeramente basada en el cuento de Washington Irving. En la serie, Ichabod Crane (interpretado por el actor británico Tom Mison) es un soldado norteamericano de la guerra de independencia de los Estados Unidos en el siglo XVIII quién se despierta en el siglo XXI. La serie fue emitida por primera vez en la cadena FOx en Estados Unidos entre el 16 de septiembre de 2013 y el 31 de marzo de 2017. Impacto cultural El nombre de la pequeña ciudad de North Tarrytown en el estado de Nueva York fue oficialmente cambiado a Sleepy Hollow en 1996. Una estatua de Ichabod Crane huyendo del jinete sin cabeza fue instalada en la ciudad de Sleepy Hollow en 2006. Véase también *[[:Archivo:LibriVox - Sleepy Hollow - Washington Irving.ogg|Audiolibro en el dominio público de La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow]] (en inglés). Notas Enlaces externos *Textos de La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow en inglés y español en Wikisource. *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LHXrqLpFUA La película muda de 1922 El sin cabeza en YouTube] (intertítulos en inglés). en:The Legend of Sleepy Hollow Categoría:Cuento Categoría:Terror Categoría:Literatura de Estados Unidos Categoría:Literatura en inglés Categoría:Literatura del siglo XIX